As compared to other conventional display devices, liquid crystal display devices are thinner and lighter, having low power consumption and high image display quality. A liquid crystal display device includes an array substrate having a thin film transistor, a color filter substrate opposite to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. As liquid crystal display technology develops, many more issues associated with image quality and power consumption have arisen.
For example, liquid crystal display devices have found more and more applications in outdoor mobile devices. Conventional liquid crystal display devices have poor contrast when used outdoors where the ambient light is more intense. This makes it difficult for the readers to view the displayed image. Readers may increase the brightness of the outdoor display panel in order to view the image display better. However, this leads to much higher power consumption.